


Bonus

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to teach Bruce how to override his suit; Bruce thinks that's a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> For yamx for fandomstocking for the prompts: Tony-Bruce friendship, teaching/learning, Tony's I'm-really-just-a-dick mask slipping.

"I'm a biologist, not a hacker, Tony," Bruce said.

“A biologist is just a someone who hacks biomolecular systems,” Tony said with, waving away Bruce’s objections. “So we’ll start with manual hacks, then move to hacks from a distance. In the unlikely event that JARVIS is compromised, you might need to get into him too.”

“That’s a horrible way to phrase it, Tony,” Bruce winced.

“Agreed,” JARVIS said, “But if I am compromised, your assistance would be appreciated, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce smiled vaguely at the ceiling and nodded uncertainly.

“Tony, I’m not sure why you’d even want me to be able to hack the Iron Man suit.”

“In case it goes rogue while I’m in it. Or somebody steals it and wears it and starts shooting people. I need someone to bring the suit down. Hopefully without killing me if I’m inside.”

“Tony,” Bruce said, exasperated. The man clearly needed a reality check. “I’m not the guy for this job.”

“Hey, science is science. You’ll be a world class hacker in no time. Though of course if you’re scared that being a hacker will mean that the military will come after you, I would understand,” Tony smirked. 

“You can’t distract me by being an insensitive ass, Tony.”

Tony frowned. “Really? That almost always works.”

Bruce sighed. “If your suit goes haywire, or if someone takes it, you know that I won’t be able to help. I won’t stay … me.”

Tony stared at him for a beat as if he had never considered that. Then he said, “Sure you will.”

“Tony--”

“You’ll know I need you. So you’ll stay calm.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Tony,” Bruce said, voice cracking.

“Or maybe it does, and I’m totally right. Now since Steve still can’t figure out his iPhone and Thor makes very condescending remarks about Earth technology, and since there’s no way in hell I’m giving SHIELD the keys to the suit, it’s on you. And I’m glad, because you’re the smartest guy I know, and you’ve been there for me every single time I’ve needed it. So, let’s get back to work. When we’re done with this, I thought we could go out for arepas. They sound delicious. I think.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. He stared at Tony for a moment, then sighed. Tony had a way of making him feel trusted, heroic, exasperated, and manipulated all at once. 

It should have been a much more unpleasant combination than it was.

“Fine. Let’s start with what's under the access panel.”

Tony grinned. “I totally just updated it!” he said, excitedly pointing to his latest upgrade. 

“Are you sure this isn’t just a ploy to get me to listen to you rave about your own inventions for the next two hours?” Bruce said wearily.

“I promise, that’s just a side bonus,” Tony said, as he pulled off the access panel to one of the suits and showed Bruce what was underneath. “That’s awesome, right?”

Bruce just smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, it’s surprisingly nice.”


End file.
